Challenge Accepted
by Leeh Montagnana
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Edward amava Bella, que amava Riley, que não amava ninguém. Assim como Pierrot amava Colombina, que amava Arlequim, que não amava ninguém. Um trio de atores, um trio de personagens. Quando os atores acabam encarnando demais seus personagens, o resultado pode não ser muito bom. Era isso que aqueles três bons amigos estavam para descobrir.


_**Disclaimer:**__Os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, mas o enredo é total e completamente meu. PLÁGIO É CRIME!_

_O Ritmo Dissoluto_

"_Quero beber! cantar asneiras__  
__No esto brutal das bebedeiras__  
__Que tudo emborca e faz em caco...__  
__Evoé Baco!___

_Lá se me parte a alma levada__  
__No torvelim da mascarada,__  
__A gargalhar em douro assomo...__  
__Evoé Momo!___

_Lacem-na toda, multicores,__  
__As serpentinas dos amores,__  
__Cobras de lívidos venenos...__  
__Evoé Vênus!___

_Se perguntarem: Que mais queres,__  
__além de versos e mulheres?__  
__- Vinhos!... o vinho que é o meu fraco!...__  
__Evoé Baco!___

_O alfange rútilo da lua,__  
__Por degolar a nuca nua__  
__Que me alucina e que não domo!...__  
__Evoé Momo!___

_A Lira etérea, a grande Lira!...__  
__Por que eu extático desfira__  
__Em seu louvor versos obscenos,__  
__Evoé Vênus!"_

- Então, gente, esse é o poema do qual falei pra vocês. – começa o produtor, após a leitura do poema – Ele se chama _Bacanal_ e é de um escritor brasileiro chamado _Manuel Bandeira_. Em uma de suas antologias, ele fala sobre o Carnaval. Mais especificamente, sobre a relação de _Pierrot_, _Colombina_ e _Arlequim_, que é o assunto da nossa peça. O que vocês acharam? – pergunta.

Todos começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, gritando suas opiniões, compartilhando-as com o colega ao lado. Edward, Bella e Riley estão numa discussão calorosa quanto ao texto, visto que os dois rapazes acham o poema genial, enquanto a moça o detesta.

- Fala sério, Bella! – começa Edward – O cara conseguiu colocar no papel tudo o que um folião sente durante as comemorações do Carnaval!

- E tudo isso com perfeição! – complementa Riley.

- Digam o que quiserem, eu vou continuar não gostando do poema. E mais, não gostei da forma que o cara escreve.

- Por quê? – os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo, mas, antes que a menina possa responder, o produtor volta a falar:

- Então está decidido! Usaremos os poemas do Bandeira na nossa peça. Edward, Bella, Riley, tudo bem por vocês?

Ambos os rapazes concordam sem demora. À Bella nada sobra, a não ser concordar também.

Terminada a reunião da companhia de teatro, o trio de amigos sai do estúdio e caminham até uma cafeteria próxima. Bella mantém os lábios comprimidos numa linha e bufa com o nariz vez em quando. Edward e Riley somente dão risada.

O Pierrot, o Arlequim e a pequena Colombina adentram no estabelecimento aquecido, como fazem desde os mais tenros tempos, quando entravam ali para comprar doce escondidos. Sorriem para a senhora que está atrás do balcão, esta retribui sorrindo abertamente, o que faz com que algumas rugas apareçam em seus olhos azuis.

- Minhas crianças! – ela diz amorosamente, saindo detrás da caixa registradora e puxando os jovens para um abraço.

- Oi, tia Sue! – os três respondem, retribuindo o abraço caloroso da velha tia.

- Como vocês estão? Tudo bem com os pais de vocês? Estão com fome? E frio? Aposto como está frio lá fora, venham, vou servir um chocolate quente para vocês.

Os três sorriem um para o outro enquanto olham tia Sue voltar para detrás do balcão e entrar na cozinha para preparar o tal chocolate. Cada qual retira seu casaco, pendura no cabideiro atrás da porta de entrada e escolhem uma mesa para acomodarem-se, dando início a uma gostosa conversa sobre como serão os primeiros ensaios da _Commedia dell'arte_ versão 2.0.

- Eu tinha certeza de que seríamos escalados para os protagonistas! – Riley disse, cheio de prepotência.

- Como tinha tanta certeza, rapaz? – Bella pergunta, divertida.

- Nós somos perfeitos para os papéis! Eu sou um desgarrado na vida que não quer saber de coisa alguma além de mulher, bebida e sexo, como o Arlequim. O Edward, pobrezinho, é um melancólico apaixonado assim como o Pierrot. E você, Bellzinha, me ama loucamente da mesma forma que a Colombina ama o Arlequim! – afirma confiante, o que faz Bella corar fortemente.

- Um, você é retardado. – ela começa, desconversando – Dois, não se esqueça de que o Pierrot é apaixonado pela Columbina e o Edward não é apaixonado por mim. Né? – pergunta, olhando para o ruivo, que cora.

- Não, claro que não. – Edward se apressa em confirmar.

- Viu? Não somos tão perfeitos assim para os papéis.

- Tudo bem, corrigindo: EU sou perfeito para o papel.

Os outros dois riem com a autoconfiança elevada do amigo para disfarçar que, mesmo sem saber, ele acertara em tudo o que disse.

_**oOo**_

"_Tão diferente de seu enredo original, a Commedia dell'arte recriada pelo visionário Jacob Black não trata somente da relação entre os conhecidos Arlequim, Colombina e Pierrot._

_Não. A companhia de teatro Arts and Literature estará apresentando um olhar totalmente novo sobre esse triângulo amoroso tão antigo quanto à arte do interpretar._

_A peça, que estreará dentro de algumas semanas, conta a estória de Colombina (interpretada pela encantadora Isabella Swan), uma moça simples que é apaixonada pelo homem mais rico do vilarejo onde mora, Arlequim (representado pelo alegre Riley Biers). O jovem nada quer com a menina, a princípio, mas ao vê-la se tornando uma bela mulher ele começa a mudar de opinião. Entre eles, há o romântico Pierrot (encarnado pelo adorável Edward Cullen); um rapaz que ama Colombina com todo seu coração e tenta constantemente chamar a atenção da garota._

_Com um olhar completamente inovador, a peça _O Ritmo Dissoluto_ promete nos surpreender e proporcionar a todos um espetáculo incrível."_.

- "Pierrot, encarnado pelo adorável Edward Cullen"! Acho que a editora do jornal te ama Ed. – caçoa Bella, rindo do amigo ao ler o artigo que falava sobre a peça.

- Cala a boca, garota. – Edward responde, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para a menina ao seu lado.

Os dois amigos estão sentados no sofá da sala de Riley, esperando o enrolado colega terminar de se arrumar para, juntos, irem ao ensaio da companhia. Cansada de esperar sem fazer nada, Bella pegou o jornal daquela manhã e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver sua foto como Colombina, juntamente com Edward e Riley, cada um vestido como seu personagem, em destaque na seção de entretenimento do _Times-Picayune_.

- Que foi que vocês estão discutindo a essa hora da manhã? – pergunta Riley que aparece na sala vestindo somente uma calça jeans e tênis, com a toalha molhada em volta do pescoço.

Bella cora ao vê-lo dessa forma e olha para longe, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito. Mordendo os lábios, finge ver algo de muito interessante na cor da parede da sala de estar. _Deus, como ele é lindo!_, pensa com um suspiro.

Edward, que responde a pergunta do colega, dando início a uma conversa leve, percebe a reação de Bella e solta um suspiro, desapontado. _Eu sempre desconfiei._, diz para si mesmo com amargura, _De qualquer forma, por que raios ela daria atenção a mim?_. Engolindo o fel que lhe subiu à boca, faz como se nada tivesse acontecido e volta para a conversa com Riley.

- Bem, adorável Edward e encantadora Isabella – o Arlequim começa seu discurso polidamente – Será que dá pras duas belezuras levantarem vossos honoráveis traseiros do meu sofá? Se não sairmos nesse instante, nós chegaremos atrasados e Jacob comerá nossos fígados enquanto nos obriga a assistir o show. – ele completa, arrancando risadas e tapas dos amigos.

_**oOo**_

Domingo de carnaval. As ruas de Nova Orleans estão todas belamente decoradas para festejar o primeiro dia das festividades da cidade, mas o estúdio da _Arts and Literature_ não para, visto que tem apenas mais dois dias de ensaio para a estreia da peça _O Ritmo Dissoluto_. Isabella e Edward estão no palco ensaiando só mais uma vez o final da peça, momento em que Pierrot consegue a atenção de Colombina.

Colombina foi rudemente dispensada por Arlequim e, passados dois meses do acontecimento, a moça decide que não crê mais no amor. Pierrot tenta de todas as formas convencer a moça do contrário e, principalmente, mostrar-lhe que não só o amor existe e é poderoso, mas que existe alguém que a ama.

- Suas palavras de nada vão adiantar, Pierrot. O amor é só um jogo e não há vencedor nele, já lhe disse. Eu não me apaixono mais. – diz a moça, batendo o pé.

- Não se apaixona mais? Como assim? Uma vida sem amor, isso é terrível! – contradiz o rapaz.

- Terrível foi o que me aconteceu por ter amado!

- Não! O amor é como o oxigênio, a coisa mais bela de todo esse mundo e praticamente tudo que um ser humano precisa. A melhor coisa que você poderá aprender é como amar e ser amado!

A moça balança a cabeça, bufando em descrença. O rapaz, que é muito insistente, olha-lhe fundo nos olhos, sorri e começa a cantar.

**Para ouvir:**

_Moulin Rouge – Elephant Love Medley_

www*youtube*com/watch?v=QJUnvjUgHf0

E assim, Pierrot tenta convencer sua amada de que o amor não é algo ultrapassado, mas sim algo vivo que pode trazer muitas cores para a vida de alguém. Frente a frente com a menina descrente, com seus narizes se tocando vez por outra, ele segue cantando e falando à menina, tentando dizer com seus versos que ele a ama e espera que ela possa retribuí-lo.

"_Just one night, give me just one night"_, é o que ele diz, querendo dizer, na verdade, que tudo o que ele precisa é de uma noite para provar à moça cética que ele fala a verdade. Começando a achar graça nas peripécias do rapaz, Colombina ri bonito, mostrando todos os dentes. Ainda assim, é muito teimosa e cabeça-dura para desistir de seu ideal por causa de dois ou três versos bem cantados.

Com passos largos, ele dança no prado em volta de Colombina, sorrindo o tempo todo e, por vezes, arrancando um sorriso da menina. Determinado a convencê-la, ele vai misturando várias canções de amor. Para as quais Colombina sempre tem uma resposta ácida e pessimista.

_Deus, Bella é mesmo boa nisso. Estou quase acreditando que isso não é só uma representação._, Edward pensa durante o ensaio, enquanto ouve a doce voz da enamorada soar.

_Nossa, Edward está indo muito bem. Muito bem mesmo. Se não houvesse tanta gente por aqui eu seguraria essa mão que ele oferece sem hesitar._, Bella diz para sua consciência.

Nenhum dos dois percebe que a peça representada no palco nada mais é do que uma teatralidade da vida real. Com as canções separadas para Pierrot, Edward está derramando seu coração aos pés de Bella, que, com o fora levado por Colombina, aproveita-se dessa fase de sua personagem para mostrar o que vem sentindo.

Em determinado momento, Colombina (ou seria Bella?) sente seus muros caindo e a maldita esperança começar a convencê-la de que talvez Pierrot esteja certo. Talvez o amor não seja esse poço de desilusão, cuja água é um elixir proibido para ela. Talvez o amor seja realmente o oxigênio do qual ele fala. Respirando fundo e rápido, ela o encara de baixo. Pela boca entreaberta quase não se passam os versos finais da canção.

Os dois estão muito perto um do outro. Tão perto que suas respirações de misturam e isso faz com que ambos estremeçam. Conseguem quase sentir os lábios um do outro e então...

- Corta! Pera aí, gente. – a voz de Jacob soa no megafone e o casal de atores se separa bruscamente, temerosos do que quase acontecera. – Eu mal conseguia ouvir vocês dois agora nessa última parte, o que houve?

- Ahn, Jake, sabe o que é... – Bella começou a gaguejar.

- Bem, não importa. Vamos fazer um intervalo, sim? Estamos nisso a manhã toda, que tal um café?

Os dois jovens se separam, constrangidos. Edward abre a boca para falar algo, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, Bella vira as costas e sai correndo e deixa o amigo estático no meio do palco. Confuso, Edward corre para alcança-la e a encontra do lado de fora do teatro, fumando um cigarro.

- Não sabia que você fumava. – disse.

- E nem eu. Mas parece que fumo. Sei lá, isso me ajuda a me acalmar.

- Você está nervosa? – ele pergunta, se aproximando.

- Acho que sim...

- Converse comigo, talvez isso ajude. – Edward começa a ver nessa conversa uma oportunidade.

- Não vai ajudar.

- Como tem tanta certeza? Somos amigos, ora.

- Você me deixou nervosa, duvido que possa me acalmar.

- Oh, então eu te deixo nervosa? – pergunta novamente, sorrindo e virando a moça de frente para ele.

Assustada, Bella tenta se desvencilhar do amigo, mas este lhe segura os braços e não a deixa ir para qualquer lugar.

- Me solte, sim?

- Não.

- Edward, me solte, é sério.

- Não posso, Bella. Preciso te mostrar algo e acho que não vou ter outra oportunidade como essa.

- Mas precisa me segurar para me mostrar? – ele acena positivamente com a cabeça – E o que é essa coisa tão importante que quer que eu veja?

- Não quero que veja nada. Quero que você sinta, que você ouça atentamente. – ele sussurra, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

No final das contas, ele a solta. Ela dá alguns passos para trás, mas não se afasta muito, permitindo que ele aja ou o que quer que seja. De repente, Edward começa a declamar um poema.

- _"Torna a meu leito, Colombina! Não procures em outros braços os requintes em que se afina a volúpia dos meus braços. Os atletas poderão dar-te o amor próximo das sevícias... Só eu possuo a arte das indefiníveis carícias..."_

Bella engole em seco ao entender do que Edward está falando com esse poema. Ele prometera nunca mais falar naquela noite!

"_Meus magros dedos dissolutos conhecem todos os afagos para teus olhos sempre enxutos mudar em dois brumosos lagos... Quando em êxtase os olhos viro, ah se pudesses, fútil presa, sentir na dor do meu suspiro a minha infinita tristeza!..."_

_Infinita tristeza?_ O que raios aquilo significava? Que ele estava triste? Mas por qual razão?

"_A volúpia é bruma que esconde abismos de melancolia... Minh'alma lírica de amante despedaçada de soluços, minh'alma ingênua, extravagante, aspira a desoras de bruços. Não às alegrias impuras, mas àquelas rosas simbólicas de vossas ardentes ternuras, grandes místicas melancólicas!..."_

Com esses últimos versos, Edward volta a ficar frente a frente com sua Colombina, colocando uma mão no rosto dela, acariciando a pele macia de sua maçã-do-rosto com o polegar.

- Eu não entendo...

- Oh, Bella, o que mais posso fazer para que você compreenda? Eu amo você com tudo o que sou! Depois daquela noite de tantos anos atrás, eu percebi que não posso mais continuar sem você! – ele diz, sofregamente.

Bella sente suas pernas falhando e seu corpo estremecer.

Edward a olha fundo nos olhos. Aquele verde vivo de suas íris a deixam desconcertada com tamanha intensidade e calor. Ela sabe o que ele vai fazer, mas não consegue encontrar em si a força para manda-lo parar e muito menos a vontade de se afastar dele.

Os lábios dele encostam levemente nos dela, como numa carícia ousada. Ela abre um pouco mais a boca, esperando por um contato mais íntimo e ele sorri. Cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus, ele ouve a moça gemendo baixinho. Suas línguas se enroscam uma na outra, proporcionando sensações mágicas e incríveis. O gosto dela não é nada como Edward imaginava; era incrivelmente melhor.

Ao sentirem faltar o ar dentro dos pulmões, eles se soltam. Mas não completamente. Edward segura Bella com uma mão em sua nuca e encosta sua testa na dela. Sem abrir os olhos. Ela suspira, ele respira fundo e ambos se preparam para olhar um na alma do outro mais uma vez.

Ambos estão sorrindo abertamente.

_**oOo**_

A segunda e a terça-feira de carnaval passam que nem se nota. O casal Pierrot e Colombina está mais feliz do que nunca; os ensaios estão completos e a estreia da peça na noite de quarta-feira enche a companhia de emoção. Mas algo se destoa desse clima de animação que cerca o Global Theater.

Arlequim não está satisfeito.

Riley nunca tivera problemas com mulheres. Sempre que quer, consegue a mulher que quiser. Mas algo o incomoda ao olhar para Edward e Bella, felizes em sua bolha de paixão. Sempre pensara que Bella gostasse dele e não de Edward, mas pelo visto enganara-se.

Houve sempre algo de reconfortante saber que Bella nutria um sentimento mais profundo do que pura amizade por ele e ver que perdera isso não o deixa feliz. Ideias de como recuperar a adoração de Bella começam a se formar na mente de Riley que, por mais que ache isso muita mancada, gosta dos quadros formados por sua mente.

_**oOo**_

Quarta-feira, 09h45min da manhã e Riley está no teatro com os outros atores. A companhia toda está fazendo um último ensaio geral, ajuste de figurinos e tudo o mais para que a estreia dessa noite seja perfeita. Já ele está mais interessado em se encontrar com Bella para poder colocar seu plano em ação.

Então ele a vê. Caminhando em direção aos camarins com seu vestido rodado de cerejas e seu sorriso de menina-mulher. É uma visão das mais encantadoras que ele já viu. Sorrindo largo, Riley se levanta do chão do palco e vai até ela.

- Hey, Bells, tudo bem?

- Hey, Riley. Estou bem e você? – ela responde inocentemente. Pergunta essa que o rapaz responde com um aceno de cabeça.

- Olha, Bella, eu não sei fazer isso direito, então vou direto ao assunto, ok? – ele diz, mordendo o lábio inferior. A moça o encara confusa, com o cenho franzido. – Eu gosto muito de você e queria que saísse comigo em um encontro hoje.

Pasma, Isabella não acredita no que está escutando. Depois de tantos anos! E justo agora que ela está com Edward... _Mas por que esse interesse repentino?_, ela se pergunta., _Ele nunca me deu atenção nesse sentido, apesar de eu nunca ter escondido nada por mais que não dissesse nada também._

- Ahn, uau Riley, você realmente me pegou de surpresa. Mas eu estou com Edward agora, não posso fazer isso com ele.

Riley, que já esperava essa resposta da moça, chega mais perto dela. Bem mais perto. Coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e sussurra-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Ora, vamos lá, Bella. Você sabe que quer isso tanto quanto eu. Ele nunca saberá.

Bella sente um calor no baixo ventre e quase solta um gemido ao sentir o hálito de hortelã de Riley em seu ouvido. Ele sorri, tendo certeza de sua vitória, e vira a cabeça para beijá-la. Isabella cede e prova dos lábios que tanto ansiara por toda sua vida, percebendo como eles são macios e saborosos.

O relógio bate meio-dia no momento em que os lábios de Riley encostam-se aos de Bella.

Edward, que estivera assistindo toda aquela cena, pensa no enredo original da Commedia dell'arte, onde nesse mesmo momento, Colombina abandona Pierrot, pois Arlequim decide lhe dar uma chance.

_Eu sabia que nunca deixaria de ser somente um Pierrot para ela._

Com esse pensamento, ele abandona o teatro decidido a não voltar nunca mais. Porém, alguns momentos antes da estreia da peça, Edward volta. Melancólico e depressivo, interpreta seu papel com perfeição, vendo Isabella e Riley se superando nos palcos. Assim como ele.

A apresentação é um sucesso, o elenco e a produção são aplaudidos de pé e o trio de protagonistas recebe uma chuva de flores ao final do último ato. Assim que as cortinas se fecham, Edward se tranca em seu camarim, retira seu figurino e maquiagem e vai embora do teatro.

Bella, apesar de se sentir mal pelo que fez ao amigo, está felicíssima por ter uma noite de amor com o amor de sua vida.

Riley, porém, vai embora do apartamento da Colombina com os primeiros raios de sol.

E assim, seguindo a risca a Commedia dell'arte, Arlequim volta a ser o folião galanteador, enquanto Colombina tenta de um tudo para ter seu amado novamente, da mesma forma que faz Pierrot.


End file.
